The Visit
by soccerbaby1400
Summary: Set after season 2, Tommy has been gone for a week and Jude is really upset, that is until she gets a visitor
1. Chapter 1

All of season 2 has happened but the pictures in the hotel room didn't happen.

Jude walked in G-Major with the same look on her face that she had had for the past week. She had the number one single on the billboard charts, you would think that she would be jumping for joy. But instead all she could think about was one person. Tom Quincy. He had just up and left, walked out of her life for who knows how long. She had left him at least a hundred messages and nothing. Well, that's not exactly true, he did call once. He said that he was sorry and that he hoped to see her soon. She didn't really understand the "see you soon" part because the only way for that to happen was for him to come back to Toronto, or so she thought.

She walks by Sadie and Kwest at the front desk.

Jude: Hey guys.

Sadie and Kwest: Hi

Sadie: Jude, Darius wants to see you in his office

Jude: Am I in trouble?

Sadie: No I don't think so, he didn't seem to be in a bad mood this morning.

Jude: Oh ok.

Sadie and Kwest watched Jude walk in to Darius' office when all of a sudden someone put their hands over Kwest's eyes.

Girl: Hey you

Kwest: Christina! What are you doing here?

Christina: Apparently begging for some affection.

The two share a friendly but affectionate hug as Sadie clears her throat.

Kwest: Oh I'm sorry, Christina this is Sadie Harrison, our new receptionist. And Sadie, this is Christina, Christina Quincy, Tom's little sister.

Christina: It's really nice to meet you, I've heard all about you and Jude.

Sadie: Really, that's strange Tom's never said anything about you.

Christina: Well that's my big brother, not much for the family talk, we are the only ones in the family who are close.

Kwest: So, what are you really doing here Christina, and where's Tom?

Christina: Tom and I are dealing with some family stuff and I'm here to talk to Jude. Other then that it's not really my place to say anything more then that.

Sadie: What do you want with Jude?

Jude: Yeah, what do you want with Jude?

Sadie: Oh hey, how was your meeting?

Jude: Fine, Darius wants to give me some time off, and don't change the subject. Who wants what with me?

Christina: That would be me, my name's Christina and I just want to talk to you for a little bit.

Jude: ok

Jude and Christina walk towards studio C for a little privacy. Jude is curious as to what this girl could want with her but can't help but think she looks familiar.

Sadie and Kwest watch was Christina and Jude walk away, as Sadie turns to face Kwest.

Sadie: So what was with that hug?

Kwest: Nothing that's just how Christina and I are.

Sadie: Did you date?

Kwest: I feel like I should lie and say no.

Sadie: Don't lie

Kwest: We did date, but it was three years ago she was 18 and when Tom found out he had a fit.

Sadie: What happened?

Kwest: He got over it.

Sadie: I meant with you and Christina

Kwest: We were together for about a year, then she went away to school and we decided to break up. We are still close but I haven't seen here in a long time.

Sadie: I wonder what she wants with Jude

Kwest: I bet that it has to do with Tom, but other then that I have no idea.

Jude and Christina enter studio C and she takes a seat next to the soundboard and motions for Christina to join her.

Jude: I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?

Christina: I'm Christina, Christina Quincy.

Jude: Your Tommy's sister?

Christina: Yeah and I'm here on his behalf.

Jude: What do you want?

Christina: Tommy's really sorry for how he left things last week. He wants to make it up to you.

Jude: If he wants to make it up to me, tell him to call and just leave a bullshit message about how sorry he is! Or better yet, tell him to come back!

Christina: You don't understand, it's not that simple. I get that your pissed. I would be too, but I think you should hear me out because I've still got one thing left to give you.

Christina tosses a packet of papers onto the table

Jude: What's this?

Christina: Open it and find out

Jude opens that packet of papers

Jude: A plane ticket?

Christina: The decision is completely up to you, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I know that my brother will be a lot happier if you get off that plane with me. Think about it.

Christina walks out of studio C and out of G-Major. Jude is sitting in studio C staring at the ticket.

Jude: What the hell is Tommy doing in Montana? Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

Jude gets up walks out of the room, out of the building and into her car with one thing and one thing only on her mind. Tomorrow she was getting a plane with a girl she barley knew to go see the guy she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:00 at night and Jude is throwing all the clothes she can get her hands on into a bag. She thinks to herself, _what's the weather like in Montana, how longs am I going to be gone, does Tommy really want me to come?_ She had been thinking about what she was going to tell her dad and Sadie all day. There was just no way that she could rationalize what she was doing. Sadie was going to be so pissed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Tommy. Darius did say that she should take some time off, she would just call him after she found out what was going on. Jude decided to try and get some sleep even though she knew that it was probably not going to happen.

The next morning Jude gets up and puts all her stuff in her car. She's about to walk out the door but remembers that she promised herself that she would write a not to her dad and Sadie about where she was going so that they wouldn't worry.

Dear Dad and Sadie,

I'm going to see Tommy... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left but I just didn't know how too. I know that you both are mad but right now this is what I have to do. I'll call when I figure things out. Try not to worry.

Love,

Jude

Jude got into her car and drove to the airport. When she got inside she saw Christina sitting by security talking on the phone.

Christina: Tom, I'm on the 9:30 flight so as long as its on time I should be home around 3.

Tommy: So she's not with you?

Christina: (as she sees Jude sit down next to her) I haven't see her, but don't give up hope just yet.

Tommy: Ok I'll see you soon

Christina: Yeah by Tom (she closes her phone)

Jude: Hey

Christina: Look who decide to show up

Jude: Yeah well what can I say, I'm curious

Christina: You won't regret this, well let's go we don't want to miss our flight

Jude: Yeah let's go

Jude and Christina are now sitting on the plane and Jude looks really nervous.

Christina: Jude, are you alright?

Jude: I'm kinda a little nervous

Christina: About being on a plane or about going to see Tom

Jude: Both

Christina: Well don't worry, plane rides are perfectly safe, I take them all the time, and Tom really wants to see you so just try to relax.

Jude: Ok, so how long is the flight?

Christina: About 3 hours, you should try to sleep through it, it will make time pass faster.

Jude: Ok I'll try

Jude put her head back and was instantly asleep. Before she knew she was landing in Montana and about to get off the plane. After getting their bags they walk to Christina's car and they are on their way to see Tommy.

Jude: So, is it far from here?

Christina: Kind of, it's about an hour and a half.

Jude: Oh ok, well do you think we could talk while we drive, I won't be able to stand the silence.

Christina: Sure, what do you want to talk about?

Jude: Well for starters, you, I mean you know all this stuff about me and I know absolutely nothing about you expect that your Tommy's sister.

Christina: Well I grew up in Toronto, and when I was younger I wanted to be just like my big brother, so naturally when I started singing. This was when I was about 12, Tommy had just started boyzattack.

Jude: Can you sing?

Christina just roles her eyes at Jude and turns on the radio. Kelly Clarkson's _Gone _comes on and Christina starts singing along with the radio. Jude can tell she has a great voice and is sorry for doubting her.

Jude: Wow! Have you ever recorded anything?

Christina: Yeah sure, I started recording when I was 16, but I only did it for 2 years.

Jude: Why?

Christina: I wanted to go away to school

Jude: Was Tommy mad?

Christina: Oh sure, I think if my big brother had things his way I would still be living and recording with him in Toronto and probably still dating Kwest.

Jude: Hold on, you dated Kwest?

Christina: Yeah for about a year and boy did Tom have a fit when he found out (she said starting to laugh)

Jude: Yeah I can only imagine (she said laughing)

The two girls continued to talk and before they knew it Christina was pulling into the driveway of what was a very large home. They start to get everything out of the car when Jude starts to hesitate.

Christina: Jude, what's the matter?

Jude: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea

Christina: What are you talking about? Tom wants you here, if he didn't, he wouldn't have given me a ticket and told me to convince you to come out here. I know you're scared, but so is he. Believe me, he wants you here. Let me ask you something

Jude nods her head trying not to show the tears starting to form in her eyes

Christina: Do you have feelings for Tom?

Jude just stares at the floor

Christina: Jude, just give me an honest answer.

Jude: Of course I have feelings for Tommy, I've loved him since we first met, when I was 15!

Christina: Well if you love him like you say you do, just listen to what he has to say, and just so you know I've always been pulling for you two.

Jude: Ok

The girls walked into the house and put their bags down. All of a sudden they see a little girl about the age of three running at them

Girl: Tina! (she gives Christina a big hug)

Christina: Hey baby girl

Girl: Tommy's being mean to me (as she pouts)

Tommy: (from around the corner of the room) How am I being mean just because I didn't let you climb up onto the counter (comes into the room and looks at Jude)

Tommy: Jude (in a very soft voice, almost a whisper)

Jude: Hi (she smiles at Tommy)

Christina: Kitty, Why don't we go play in your room and let Tommy and Jude talk for a little while?

Kitty: K lets go!

Jude and Tommy stand there in silence for a little while before Tommy sits on the couch and motions for Jude to join him

Tommy: I'm glad your here Jude, I really hoped that you would come.

Jude: This whole week, I've been so mad at you, why couldn't you just tell me what was going on?

Tommy: I don't like to share my family stuff with anyone, you know that

Jude: Not even me! (starting to yell and standing up)

Tommy: I just didn't have time, I didn't know how to tell you! (yelling back and standing as well)

Jude starts to tear up she is trying so hard not to cry.

Jude: I didn't come all the way out here to have you yell at me.

Tommy: I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you Jude, you have to believe that.

Jude: Let's try this again, why don't you try telling me what's going on.

Tommy sits back on the couch

Tommy: Maybe you should sit down


	3. Chapter 3

Jude: Tommy just tell me what's going on, who was that little girl?

Tommy: That was Kitty, Katherine my niece

Jude: Christina has a daughter, isn't she kinda young?

Tommy: No, Kitty is my other sister Danielle's daughter. Danielle and her husband were killed in a car accident last week.

Jude: Oh my God, Tommy I'm so sorry

Tommy: It's not your fault, but that's the reason I had to rush out there so quickly. At first I didn't know what happened, that's why I was so angry when I left. I just thought my sister had gotten herself into trouble and she needed me to help her out.

Jude: I called you so many times, why couldn't you tell me anything?

Tommy: I just needed time to deal with it. I felt so terrible about how I left things with you that I had to beg my sister to go see you and convince you to come out her.

Jude: So what happens now?

Tommy: I'm not really sure, Christina is on break from school but I have to figure out if Kitty is going to come back to Toronto or if I'm going to stay here

Jude: I don't know what I would do if you had to stay here. I can't imagine not being able to see you every day, not to mention what it would to do my music.

Tommy: Believe me, I know how you feel

Jude and Tommy are still seated on the couch. Tommy wraps his arms around Jude and she puts her head on his chest. The two stay like that for a while, just holding each other. Because at that moment, nothing matters other then the two of them. Not his family situation or that she's only 17, it's just them. Jude closed her eyes and thought back to a night that reminded her of this one. It was the night of her 17th birthday. They had fallen asleep and Jude could remember how bad she wanted Tommy to kiss her when they had woken up. Jude opened her eyes and looked at Tommy. _It's now or never _Jude thought. She leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed him. And before he knew it he was kissing her back. This wasn't one of those sloppy kisses, it was one that you tell stories about, fireworks and all. When they pulled apart due to need for oxygen he just smiled at her. What they didn't know was that Christina could see them from the kitchen.

Christina: Well it's about time you two kissed and made up, no pun intended of course.

Jude went to jump away but Tommy wouldn't let go of her hand so she just sort of fell back onto the couch.

Christina: Kitty is sleeping, so I was thinking that we could order some food and talk about what were going to do.

Tommy: Good idea, what do you guys want to eat?

Christina and Jude look at each other and at the same time say "Pizza!"

As the food arrives the girls set the table while Tommy pays the delivery driver.

Christina: So Tommy this is really your decision, do you want to stay or go?

Tommy looks at Jude and gives her a soft smile

Tommy: I've come to the decision that I want to take Kitty back to Toronto with me, but there is something else I want as well

Christina and Jude: What?

Tommy: (turning to face Christina) I want you to come back with me. We're in this together, were going to raise Kitty together, just the way Danielle wanted.

Christina: What about school, and where am I going to live?

Tommy: Very simple, you can finish school in Toronto and you can live with me

Christina: I don't know Tom

Tommy: Come on Chris, you know this is the best solution, and it's exactly what Danielle would have wanted.

Christina: Well then I guess I don't really have a choice do I?

Tommy: Good then it's settled we'll stay the rest of the week here and get the first flight out on Saturday morning.

Jude: Sorry to break up the family hug, but what about me?

Tommy: What do you mean, what about you? Your staying with us till we go back, and when we get back we'll deal with everything else. But for now just try to have some fun and think of this as a little vacation.

Jude's thoughts: _A week with Tommy without my parents, sister or any other distractions. Plus a really cool girl my age to talk to. This is going to be one hell of a vacation._


	4. Chapter 4

Jude woke up and sat up on the couch. She thought about all that had happened and how her life had changed in the past two weeks. First Tommy left her and she was devastated, then she met his sister and flew to Montana to see him. Now a week later, the four of them were heading back to Toronto in the morning. The four of them, Tommy, Jude, Christina and Kitty. Kitty, Tommy's niece that she didn't know he had. The week had flown by. Christina and Jude had become so close, you would think they had been friends for years and things with Tommy were really starting to go some where. But now, it was time to go back to reality, back to Toronto, how would things change once they got back home?

Three Days Earlier

Jude was playing with Kitty in her room. She liked spending time with her, it made her feel like she was really part of the Quincy family. Tommy and Christina are in the kitchen making lunch and talking.

Christina: So are you ever going to ask her out?

Tommy: Who, Jude... things with Jude are complicated for one she's 17

Christina: So? Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out. You two are so right for each other and it's not like she's going to say no.

Tommy: I don't know Chris, I'd really like to take her out before we go back to Toronto, and spend some time just her and me.

Christina: So do it, what's stopping you?

Tommy: We'll if you would agree to watch Kitty tomorrow night, then nothing.

Christina: It's a deal, now go get your girl

Tommy called Jude and Kitty and told them that lunch was ready. As they walked into the kitchen, Tommy grabbed Jude's arm and took her into the living room/

Tommy: Jude, can I talk to you for a second

Jude: Sure what's up?

Tommy: So I was thinking, I still owe you a dinner

Jude: What are you talking about? (Even though she knew perfectly well that he was referring to the "date" they were supposed to have the night he left.)

Tommy: The night I left to come here, I was planning on taking you to dinner, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night. We'll go out, some place nice.

Jude: Like a date?

Tommy: Yeah like a date

Jude: I'd love to

Tommy: Ok good, it's settled, be ready at 7

Jude: Ok

Christina: (from the kitchen) Would you two hurry up, your lunch is getting cold

Jude and Tommy: Ok were coming.

After lunch Jude had a million things running through her head. _Omg Tommy actually asked me out, What am I going to wear? I didn't bring anything nice, What am I going to do?_ Christina could tell that Jude was thinking about something so she decided to ask her.

Christina: Fantasizing about my brother again?

Jude: He actually asked me out, I can barely believe it.

Christina: I told you I was pulling for you guys

Jude: Thanks Christina, I have no idea what to wear. Do you think that you could come shopping with me tomorrow and help me pick something out.

Christina: Sure, I'd love to.

The next day

Jude and Christina are walking out the door to the house. Tommy and Kitty are in the living room watching Little Bear.

Christina: (yelling from outside) Tom we're leaving

Tommy: Ok have fun, and bring her back in one piece.

Christina: I'll try

Jude and Christina are having a great time. In the car they sang along with the radio and talked a lot. Jude was really happy about how close they were becoming, almost like sisters. They had been walking around the mall for like an hour and Jude still hadn't found the perfect outfit. Christina on the other hand had arms full of bags and was loving it. She loved shopping but she felt bad that Jude couldn't find anything she liked. Then she saw it. A cute little black dress just sitting in the window of a store.

Jude: Christina, that's it, that dress right there (pointing in the window)

Christina: Oh Jude, it's beautiful. You have to go try it on

Jude: Ok, let's go

Jude tries on the dress and it fits her perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right ways. The black dress is strapless, goes to just above her knees and has a slit that goes 2/3s of the way up her left thigh. She looks amazing it and is so happy she found it. After the girls bought the dress they decide that they have had enough and it's time to go home. When they get home Jude gets into the shower and starts to get ready. It's 6:30 and Jude is doing her makeup while Christina is working on her hair. Tommy is getting ready and keeping Kitty occupied.

Christina: Jude you look fantastic.

Jude: Really, thanks

Christina: My brother is going to flip when he sees you

Jude: You think so? I'm so nervous and so excited at the same time. I've been waiting for this for so long.

Christina: So has Tom, I bet he's feeling the same way you are right now.

Tommy is the living room. He's all dressed and is reading Kitty a story. He's thinking about how long he has waited to take Jude on a proper date. It's 6:55 and the girls come out of the bedroom. Tommy sees Jude and he can't even form words.

Tommy: Jude, you look beautiful

Jude: Thanks

Christina: Now you two kids go out and have some fun and I'll be right here waiting for you on the couch when you get home.

Jude: Thanks mom (smiling)

Tommy: Christina, thank you; really.

Christina: It's my pleasure, now go get out of here

Jude and Tommy: Ok by

Tommy and Jude go out to a really nice restaurant and things couldn't have gone better. It was so nice to be just the two of them. After dinner they drove around just talking and remembering how close they used to be. They decided that they were never going to drift apart again. Tommy leaned in to kiss Jude and it was magical. The two were walking on cloud nine and nothing could bring them down. When they got home they found Christina asleep on the couch and they couldn't bear to wake her. Jude knew that she would tell her everything in the morning but for now they would just let her sleep. Tommy walked Jude to her bedroom door and said goodnight. Jude pulled him into the room and they started to kiss. They fall back onto the bed and Tommy's hands begin to wonder, not to far because he doesn't want to scare her. Jude starts to pull away and tells him she's' not ready for a sexual relationship, at least not yet. Tommy reassured her that he wasn't going to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. They both got changed into their PJ's and got into bed. They fell asleep holding each other and got the best night sleep they had both gotten in as long as they could remember.

The next three days flew by and the nights were spent they same way. Sleeping together just to sleep. Jude and Tommy couldn't remember the last time they had been this happy. But now it was time to go back to Toronto. Jude was nervous about going back, she didn't know what it would mean for her and Tommy. He told her that they would talk about it when they got back. They were landing in a couple of hours and would be back home. She hoped that things wouldn't change but she had a not so great feeling that they would.


	5. The long awaited Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long for the update. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it and I've been really busy at work.Then whenIactually wanted to post it,I couldn't upload it to well thanks again forbeing patient.Thanks for everyone who reviewed; it really motivated me to write this chapter.

The four of them sat on the airplane. They would be landing shortly, when the plane started to descend Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and started rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on the top of her hand. Jude looked at Tommy and softly smiled. She wished she knew what was going to happen when they hit the ground. She really didn't know where her and Tommy stood. Where they a couple, were they just friends who like to sleep in the same bed, or were they back to being artist and producer? Little did Jude know that Tommy was thinking the same things and was just as worried as her.

When they landed, they collected their luggage and pilled into Tommy's hummer. Christina and Kitty were asleep in the back seat and Jude was just staring out the window of the passenger side.

Tommy: What you thinking about girl?

Jude: Nothing

Tommy: (he could tell she was lying) How about you tell me the truth in the next five seconds, and I'll forget you just lied to me

Jude: Ok, well if you must know, I'm worried about what happens when you get to my house and drop me off. I know my dad is going to freak, and then what happens tomorrow? What happens tomorrow when I walk into G-Major, what happens to us? I thought we made all this progress and now it's going to go down the drain

Tommy: Jude, I can't tell you I know what's going to happen tomorrow because I don't. But do you want to know what I'm worried about

Jude: sure

Tommy: I'm worried about how I'm going to sleep tonight. How am I going to be able to sleep without being able to put my arms around you?

Jude looks at him and smile

Tommy: Jude, I'm afraid off all the same things you are, we're just going to have to see what happens. You're just going to have to trust me and we'll take things one step at a time

Jude: Tommy you know that I trust you, but I have to ask you; do you want _us_, do you want this relationship?

Tommy: Jude I want to be with you, but we're just going to have to keep it a secret for a while. I have to know that you won't tell anyone.

Jude: I wont, I promise. I've wanted this for so long, I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize it.

Tommy: ok

By this time they had gotten to Jude's house. She hadn't told her dad or Sadie that she was coming home. Truth be told she hadn't talked to anyone since she left for Montana. There were no lights on in the house, Jude thought it was probably better that way. Tommy helped her get her things out of the car and then walked her to her door. They kissed goodnight, not knowing when they would be able to kiss again. When they pulled apart Jude had tears in her eyes.

Tommy: Girl don't cry, everything is going to be fine

Jude: How can you be sure?

Tommy: Because I'm not going to let you get away this time

Jude smiled, kissed him one last time and then headed into the house. Tomorrow they would back at the studio and back to work. When Tommy, Christina and Kitty got home, they but Kitty to bed and they talked about how what they would to with Kitty while Tommy was at work. They decided that Christina would stay home with Kitty during the day and at night Christina would be attending night classes to finish up her degree. It wasn't the best situation but it was what was best for all parties involved.

The next day

Tommy was already at G-Major by the time that Jude got there. He had already sat through a meeting with Darius and tons of questions from Liam, Sadie, Kwest and even Jamie. Jude walked in and Tommy smiled at her. This went unnoticed by everyone other then Kwest.

Kwest: So you're really not going to tell me what's going on?

Tommy: All in good time, I'm not ready to go public with my personal stuff yet.

Kwest: I'm not talking public, I'm talking me, your supposedly best friend.

Tommy: I'll tell you, just not yet, ok?

Kwest: Well its not like I really have a choice in the matter if I was to disagree with you

Tommy: Yeah your right, look Jude's here and we should really get to work. I'll talk to you later, I want to hear all about you and Sadie.

Kwest: You do?

Tommy: Kwest of course I want to hear about it, you're my best friend and you deserve to be happy. Sadie and I were never destined to be together anyway.

Kwest: Yeah, so how about we grab lunch tomorrow and we'll catch up

Tommy: Sure sounds good

Kwest: Ok see you then

Tommy walked into the studio where he saw Jude go while he was talking to Kwest. She didn't hear him come in so he decided to surprise her. He put his hands over her eyes and started kissing her neck.

Tommy: (in a husky whisper) Hey baby

Jude just giggles, she turns around to face him and gives him a short put still passionate kiss. When they pull apart they decide to sit down and get some work done.

Jude didn't really have any lyrics ready so they just spent the day brainstorming, flirting and when ever they got a chance they would steel some kisses. At the end of the day, Jude asked Tommy for a ride home because he had dinner plans with Kwest. Tommy brought her home and kissed her goodnight in the car. He asked her if she wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night and she was happy to say yes. Jude walked up to the front door and smiled and waved as Tommy drove away. As she walked into her house she thought _maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought. _

Next time on _The Visit_:

Someone finds out about Tommy and Jude, but who is it?

Review who you think should catch them together

Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Darius, Mr. Harrison, or and combination of characters.

Opinions will be taken untilTuesday and the new chapter will be posted by Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude is walking upstairs to her room when she notices Sadie looking at herself in the mirror. She's in a really nice outfit and Jude wonders where she's going.

Jude: Hey Sadie, you look really nice, where are you going?

Sadie: Oh thanks, I have a date with Kwest tonight

Jude: Really, so how is that going anyway?

Sadie: (she can't help but smile) It's going really great, he's so sweet to me and I can't help but smile when I think about him.

Jude: That's great Sadie, I'm really happy for you

Sadie: So do you have any plans tonight?

Jude: Umm… (she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to tell Sadie that she was supposed to have dinner with Tommy) I don't think so, I was going to head over to Christina's for a little bit

Sadie: You've gotten pretty close with here huh?

Jude: Yeah, she's really amazing, she's smart and has a great voice, and I fell like I can really relate to her. We can just sit there and talk for hours. It's really nice to have a friend like that again

Sadie: Yeah I can imagine, plus as an added bonus you get to see Tommy all the time, is there anything going on there?

Jude: Nothing more the usual (she lied through her teeth praying that her sister wouldn't see right through her)

Sadie: Fine, whatever you say Jude, anyway I should get downstairs, Kwest will be here any minuet

Jude: Ok, have a nice time

Sadie: You too

Jude really wanted to be honest with Sadie but knew that the time just wasn't right. Jude got changed and headed over to Tommy's. When she got there, Christina was literally walking out the door with Kitty while she was walking in. Christina explained that she and Tommy would have the house to themselves because Christina was taking Kitty out and then to the daycare that her college offered. Christina said she would be back late and that she wanted to hang out with Jude one day when she was free. They made plans for the weekend to do some birthday shopping for Jude since her birthday was next weekend. (A.N.- I know it wouldn't actually be anywhere close to Jude's birthday but it's just for the sake of the story)

Jude: Tommy? (as she walked into the house)

Tommy: Kitchen, but don't come here, sit on the couch and I'll be there in a second.

Jude: Ok

Tommy comes into the living room wearing an apron that says, "Kiss the Chef" and Jude just laughs at him.

Tommy: What, what's so funny?

Jude: Nothing, it's just if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask.

Tommy: Oh well in that case (he leans down and kisses her, when they pull apart do to lack of oxygen Jude can't help but smile)

Jude: So what are we having for dinner?

Tommy: Suprêmes de Volaille Véronique

Jude: What's that?

Tommy: Chicken Breasts & Grapes in White Wine/Cream Sauce

Jude: Well it smells amazing, is there anything I can do to help?

Tommy: Nope, just sit there and look amazing, like you always do

Jude just smiles. The two had a really nice dinner. They didn't really talk about anything while they were eating but not they were sitting on the couch about to watch a move. Tommy has his arm around Jude and she is lying on his chest.

Tommy: So I had lunch with Kwest today

Jude: Oh yeah how was that? Did he talk about anything other then my sister?

Tommy: Not really, he's quite smitten.

Jude: Yeah, Sadie seemed really happy when she was getting ready for their date tonight

Tommy: Does she know you're here?

Jude, Yeah but I said I was here to see Christina, but I think she's suspicious

Tommy: I think Kwest is as well, he asked if there was something going on while we were at lunch

Jude: I guess we'll have to be a little more careful.

Tommy: Yeah, but only for a little while

Jude: What do you mean?

Tommy: Well your birthday is coming up, and that's when I was planing on telling everyone about us, but if you don't want…

Jude: No (cutting him off) that sounds perfect

Tommy and Jude sit back and relax while they watch a movie and then Jude went home. They had to work in the studio tomorrow and Tommy told her to get there a little early so they could spend a little time together in the morning. As soon as Jude got to the studio the next morning, Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest room. Without even taking a minuet to see if the room was empty they started to kiss. They were shocked when they herd someone clearing their throat. Jude jumped back and was very startled.

Sadie: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?

Jude: Sadie calm down

Kwest: Yeah Tommy, what were you thinking man?

Tommy: Hold on, everyone just needs to chill out. Jude and I are together now, and before you two freak out just listen. You both have see that we belong together, it just took us this long to get it right. Were going to make it official at Jude's birthday party next weekend

Jude: I'm having a birthday party?

Tommy: Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise.

Jude: Oh

Kwest: Tommy, how could you look me in the eye and tell me nothing was going on, I'm supposed to be your best friend.

Sadie: (turning and looking here sister in the eye) You're my sister, and I wish I could be furious with you right now, but I'm strangely ok with all of this

Jude/Tommy/Kwest: You are?

Sadie: Yeah, and don't worry I wont tell dad until your ready

Jude: Wow, thanks Sadie, you have no idea how much this means to me

Tommy: I have an idea, why don't the 4 of us go out for dinner after work and we can talk about what's been going on since I left and I'll answer any questions you guys have. How's that sound?

Kwest: Well Sadie and I had dinner plans anyway after work, so what's two more?

Sadie: That sounds great Tommy, I'll go call the restaurant and change our reservations from 2 to 4.

Tommy: Good it's settled; now Jude we should really get some recording done today

Jude: Ok let's do it

Next time on _The Visit_:

The huge blowout party for Jude's 18th Birthday,

Jude and Tommy telling everyone about their relationship,

And the final chapter to the story.


End file.
